


хьеко, ее токсичность и поддерживающая тенко

by caesarchan4



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Swearing, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarchan4/pseuds/caesarchan4
Summary: хьеко знакомится с тенко и учится укрощать свой пыл.рейтинг за мат
Kudos: 1





	хьеко, ее токсичность и поддерживающая тенко

**Author's Note:**

> AU без убийственной игры.  
> Маленькая зарисовка, не претендующая на нечто большее. Грустно было бы ее потерять, поэтому выкладываю сюда. Пунктуацию и оформление не исправлять, так и задумано. Найдете орфографические ошибки и опечатки — жду в ПБ.

махиру познакомилась с тенко на почве фем взглядов и постепенно они стали близкими подругами.

однажды махиру решает поделиться со своей лучшей подругой хьеко тем, что у нее появилась новая собеседница, и хьеко тоже стоило бы пообщаться с ней. махиру переживает, что хьеко слишком колючая и нелюдимая, наотрез избегает людей и цепляется за махиру, словно та является единственной опорой, которая никогда не подведет сайонджи.

хьеко, бурча, нехотя соглашается под напором подруги, но сразу говорит, что махиру не стоит ни на что надеяться. махиру старается сдержанно кивнуть головой, но счастливые глаза выдают ее, и хьеко обреченно выдыхает.

тенко предупреждает, что придет на прогулку не одна, и, получив одобрение махиру, готовится к следующему дню.

***

подходя к назначенному месту, махиру с хьеко видят на горизонте тенко, и, как определяет махиру, фигура помельче – это та самая крутая-умелая-омгмахируонатакаявеликолепная-иещеунееестьогромнаяведьминскаяшляпа-волшебница-химико, о коей богато высказывалась тенко. рассматривая вяло ковыляющую девушку в странной шляпе, хьеко мысленно злорадствует, что она больше не единственная в мире такая крошечная козявка.

компания здоровается, представляется подруга подругам и начинает медленную прогулку в сторону парка. хьеко молчит большую часть диалога, в основном шумно разговаривают махиру и тенко, а химико поначалу как-то поглядывает то на махиру, то на хьеко, затем забрасывает это занятие и смотрит в асфальт, тихо угукая после каждой фразы тенко.

когда тенко заканчивает рассказывать обо всех прелестях айкидо, разговор сводится к теме магии, и тогда химико заметно оживляется. чабашира улыбается и гордо смотрит на загоревшуюся химико, гнусавым голосом вещающую о волшебстве, и невзначай нахваливающую свои умения в колдовстве.

хьеко, до этого времени державшаяся тише воды, наконец не сдерживается, плюет на все койзумовские "хьеко, пожалуйста, будь сегодня повежливее", и разрывается едким смехом.

химико обрывает свою речь и смотрит на хьеко так, будто та вылила на нее ушат воды. потухает, ежится, и тогда хьеко начинает нести по полной.

сыпятся оскорбления в сторону магии, сыпятся колкости в сторону химико, сыпятся пустые и бессмысленные наезды. химико было собиралась привычно отстаивать существование магии, но стоило хьеко один раз открыть рот, и спустя пару аргументов фокусница все сильнее опускает плечи.  
махиру смотрит на хьеко огорченно.  
тенко лопается от злости и начинает защищать подругу:  
"в чем твоя проблема?! химико не сделала ничего плохого, почему ты так себя ведешь?"

хьеко улыбается еще более противно и смотрит с чертятами в глазах.

"потому что она – наивная тупица"

на этом их встреча заканчивается.

вторая встреча случается через неделю.

махиру умоляет тенко дать сайонджи второй шанс.

"она такая не по своей воле, ты прости. ей тяжело общаться с людьми, но в душе хьеко гораздо добрее. она всегда ведет себя так с незнакомцами, но если ты будешь к ней снисходительна, она смягчится. с хьеко очень интересно и весело, если узнать ее получше. я уверена, вы сможете поладить, просто попробуй еще раз. пожалуйста"  
после долгих переговоров тенко соглашается.

"ну не знаю" — зевает хьеко, прикрываясь ладошкой. "в прошлый раз все вышло плохо. вряд ли я смогу контролировать себя"

"хьеко, постарайся. ради себя. ты не можешь оскорблять людей всю жизнь"

хьеко закатывает глаза.

***

тем же составом девушки собираются в квартире махиру на ночевку. махиру приносит сладости и солености, ставит их на стол и включает воспроизведение. фильм подобран несколько пугающий и кровавый, но завораживающий, поэтому в конце все освежились и остались бодрыми.

почти все. все, кроме химико, заснувшей еще на середине фильма. махиру тихонько посмеивается и делает пару селфи.

"хей" — тенко поворачивается к хьеко. "как тебе фильм?"

"честно? я бы пнула создателей за то, что выпустил такой мусор. и актеры уродливые. только тот пацан с мозгами мне понравился, он харизматичный" — хьеко говорит вполголоса, раздраженно, но под конец добро ухмыляется.

"зачем так грубо? фильм тебе, может, и не понравился, но это не повод так говорить. и актеры не выбирают себе внешность"

"пфф. все равно это фильм от свиней и для свиней. никому не понравится такое дерьмо"

"а мне понравилось. ну, кроме моментов, где тот наглый мудак подлизывался к селес. и развязка неожиданная" — произносит чабашира восторженно.

хьеко боковым зрением осматривает тенко. и правда, этой сумасшедшей серьезно понравился такой тупой фильм – вон, сидит лыбится! и смерти там идиотские — думает хьеко.

махиру понемногу начинает клевать носом, и хьеко решает отнести грязную посуду на кухню. тенко помогает ей в этом.

"эй"

хьеко поднимает вопросительный взгляд

"почему ты тогда наехала на химико?"

"в магию верят только конченые. химико или дурит тебя, или сама дура. наукой давно доказано – это все дешевый развод"

"а я верю. если химико это нравится, то я буду поддерживать ее"

тенко почти выходит из кухни, но задерживается на минуту.

"и еще... я хотела спросить. у тебя все в порядке? я знаю, злоба берется не с пустого места... у меня тоже раньше были такие проблемы, но айкидо сильно помогло мне. сенсей всегда говорила, что айкидо укрепляет дух и отрезвляет разум"

хьеко стоит крепким бамбуком, упершись взглядом в раковину.

"а тебе не насрать?"

тенко непонимающе смотрит

"конечно нет. я переживаю за всех девушек. я бы хотела помочь хоть одной"

хьеко медленно поднимает голову к стене между раковиной и высокими полками.

"отвали"

тенко горько вздыхает, уходит в комнату и накрывает химико пледом.

***

хьеко качается на кресле в своей комнате, думает, пялится на экран смартфона с адресом центра айкидо, снова думает. высчитывает свободные от танцев дни, взвешивает все за и против, плюет на все, наскоро одевается и, проехав пару станций на автобусе, бежит к зданию с многообещающим названием.

ей предлагают записаться на пробный урок за невысокую плату, но хьеко прерывает и требует записать ее на месяц.  
нахер — думает. к черту. даже если не понравится, это пойдет мне на пользу — чеканит голос хьеко в ее же голове, и она решительно опирается руками о стол.

"хорошо. есть два расписания: первое – понедельник, среда и пятница, а второе – вторник, четверг и суббота. вам какое?"

сегодня воскресенье. по понедельникам, средам и пятницам у нее танцы.

"второе"

"ваше имя?"

"хьеко сайонджи"

***

новобранцы здесь редки, ведь айкидо не пользуется популярностью, и по этой причине группа тепло приветствует каждую и с радостью принимает в свою маленькую, но уютную семью.

когда сенсей приводит в зал новую ученицу, тенко улыбается. низенькая, тонкая, по виду хрупкая, но уверенная фигура с гордой осанкой, укутанная в еле подобранный по размеру халат, тугой светлый пучок и заколка с котиком.

хьеко была закалена физическими нагрузками, потому айкидо давалось ей гораздо легче, чем тем, кто начинала свой путь без долгих лет тренировок за плечами.

после субботнего занятия они разговорились, и вместо того, чтобы разойтись по домам, случайно забрели в парк. тенко громко и в красках рассказывала о том, какие проблемы с безудержной энергией и яростью у нее были в детстве, и о том, как научилась контролировать это с помощью спорта. хьеко грустно находила в ее словах отражение себя и в ответ говорила о своей любви к японским традиционным танцам.

все же, в чем-то они были похожи.

после вторничного занятия тенко позвала ее в кафе выпить по молочному коктейлю — хьеко приятно удивилась.

когда в школе начались каникулы, махиру собрала всю компанию и позвала в парк развлечений.

хьеко удалось найти в себе смелость извиниться перед химико, загладить свою вину вишневым мороженым и найти с ней общий язык.

махиру одобрительно смотрит на подругу, тенко показывает большой палец и подмигивает. весь день они посвящают аттракционам.

хьеко еще никогда не была так счастлива


End file.
